The Avengers and Demigods?
by candyland7
Summary: Mylene is in Asgard when she feels like something is wrong. She's also been having dreams about her friends dead bodies. There's also something she doesn't understand. There have been whispers about a girl named Annabeth. Percy's old girlfriend who supposedly died during the Giant War. . Is Annabeth really dead or is she just kidnapped? Sequel to the Newest Avenger.
1. Mylene in Asgard

**Me: Here is the sequel to the Newest Avenger, if you haven't read that you should read it.**

**Percy: Finally, I thought you were never going to do this.**

**Me: Do you guys really have that little faith over me.**

**Natasha: Sorry, but you almost never update.**

**Mylene: She has a point.**

**Me: Okay so is everyone ganging up on me.**

**Thalia: Yep, now I want to know what happened to Annabeth.**

**Me: You will never know! Mawahahaha**

**Jason: You are evil…even I want to know what happened.**

**Me: You'll find out what happened if you do the disclaimer.**

**Everyone: candyland7 owns nothing, but her OC**

**Me: Also you won't know what happened for a while.**

**Everyone: Great…**

**Mylene POV**

I was walking with Lady Sif down the Rainbow Bridge. My long black dress was flowing behind me. I really hate dresses, but Thor was making me wear it.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" I asked Sif.

"Asgardian clothing, you need to fit in," she said.

"Oh yeah, with wings I totally fit in."  
"No need to be sarcastic."

I smiled at her and saw Thor walking up to us.

"Mylene," Thor said, "Lady Sif."

"Thor," we both said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you," Thor said, "Another time Sif."

The black haired goddess nodded and left us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow you go to friend Bruce," Thor said.

"But I just got here, what's going on?"

"It's not you," Thor comforted, "Odin's order."

"What do you mean?"

"I already contacted friend Bruce, you will come back another time."  
Thor guided me through the rainbow bridge. I watched as the golden eyed man, Heimdall, sent me through the Bi Frost. I ended up next to Bruce's house and I was still in my Asgardian clothes. Oh, and it was freezing.

"Mylene," someone said.

I turned around and saw it was only Bruce.

"You might want to retract your wings," He said putting a blanket around me.

"You think?" I asked.

I felt the tickling feeling that always comes when I retract my wings, or when I spread out my wings.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Bruce suggested.

I nodded, "Do you know what's going on at Asgard?"

"No, Thor just said that you needed to come here sooner and that you will go back to them eventually."

"Well I'm tired and cold."

Bruce smiled, "That is the Mylene we all know."

We went inside and I plopped down on the couch and wrapped myself even more in blankets.

"So, have you been in contact with anyone other than Thor?" I asked.

"No, well…no," Bruce said.

"Something's not right; I just can't put my finger on it."

"Get some sleep; I'll wake you up tomorrow."

I buried myself under my blankets and dozed off. You know the one thing I hate about having all the Avengers DNA in my blood, is the nightmares that come with it.

In my dream I was standing in a place I didn't recognize, but I recognized the people there. I saw Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Thalia, Leo, Tiana, and Nico. There was a problem though. Percy's face was covered with blood, Tiana was pale and clammy, Jason had a stab wound on his stomach, Hazel's golden eyes were open but unseeing, Piper's beautiful face was scared and ruined, Frank's arms and legs were blown off, Nico's face was blackened and charred, Thalia's head was chopped off, and Leo looked drained off blood.

"No," I mumbled, "No, no, no."

"Mylene," someone was shaking me.

"No!"

"Mylene wake up!"

I jerked awake and almost hit Bruce's forehead with my own.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" he asked

"Frigga…Asgard…Go…" I said.

I got up and started grabbing my clothes and other stuff.

"Whoa," Bruce said, "You're not making sense, and what's going on?"

I ran outside and Bruce followed.

"Mylene," he grabbed my arm making me stop.

"What?" I asked.

"Thor said that he would contact me when you can go back."  
"Something is going on," I said, "I need to go back!"

I looked into his dark eyes.

"Mylene," Bruce said, "Thor said that he will contact me when you can go back. Until then you need to stay here."

I sighed, "Bruce something is going on. I need to go back!"

Bruce looked at me and sighed.

"Fine, but don't tell him that I let you," Bruce took a step back and went back inside.

I stepped into the circle and looked up.

"Heimdall, take me back!" I exclaimed.

At first nothing happened, and then I got captured in a big flash of light. Appearing in the Bi Frost, I saw Heimdall. He looked the same as when I left him. I wasn't wearing my Asgardian clothes, but I ran across the Rainbow Bridge.

"Thor!" I exclaimed, "Where are you?"

Someone landed next to me; I recognized the bright red cape.

"Thor!" I yelled.

"Mylene?" he asked, "What are you doing here? I told Bruce to watch over you."

"It's about Percy!"

"Friend Percy?"  
"Yes, what other Percy do we know?"

Thor shrugged, "Friend Percy can handle himself. I am sure if something was terribly wrong that we would know. But since you are here you might as well stay."

I turn to him, tears were clouding my vision. Thor, seeing this, gently wiped away the tears.

**Me: Well, here is the sequel. Has anyone else seen Thor the Dark World? I have and it was really good.**

**Mylene: No! Lucky!**

**Thor: You were there.**

**Mylene: Oh yeah, I still want to see it where I'm not there.**

**Percy: I saw it! Thor was amazing! Though there were some sad parts.**

**Thalia: Shush! You are going to spoil it.**

**Thor: Relax daughter of Zeus.**

**Me: Does anyone else read our conversations, I always find them pointless.**

**Bruce: Thank you! Someone else who agrees with me!**

**Me: Okay then, someone ask for reviews.**

**Mylene: Percy!  
Percy: Okay! Please Review and you will find out about Annabeth sooner!**

**Me: Thanks!**


	2. The Dream and Wet Wings

**Me: This will have a dream of Mylene's.**

**Percy: Does it have Annabeth?**

**Mylene: Is that all you think about?**

**Percy: No, but most of the time.**

**Thor: Friend Percy, you and Annabeth are a really nice couple.**

**Thalia: But really disgusting at times.**

**Frank: I know, I walked into them at the stables.**

**Tony: Did you happen to get a video of that?**

**Me: What's up with these useless conversations?**

**Percy: I don't know, it just happens.**

**Bruce: He has a point.**

**Me: Will someone just do the disclaimer? I mean, I should get to the story.**

**Thalia: JASON!**

**Jason: What, I was *yawn* sleeping.**

**Thalia: You were volunteered to do the disclaimer.**

**Jason: *yawn* fine, candyland7 *yawn* owns nothing but her OC's *yawn* can I go back to sleep now.**

**Thalia: *throws a pillow at Jason* Go to sleep Jason.**

**Mylene POV**

I was sitting in my bed just staring at the ceiling when I drifted off.

_Dream_

_I looked around the cave. Standing there was Loki and a dirt women, I assume that she's Gaea. Percy's told me a lot about her. Gaea's eyes were closed, thankfully. They were talking, going closer I heard their conversation._

_"__The girl will make the heroes obey my every command," Gaea said, "The one who defeated me cares about her the most. His fatal flaw is loyalty, take who he cares about most and he's no more then a pawn on a chessboard."_

_"__You mean the blonde, how will she make them obey?" Loki asked sneering._

_"__He loves her; he will do anything to keep her safe."_

Annabeth_ I thought. I decided to listen closer._

_"__But didn't you make it look like she died!" Loki growled._

_Gaea said something that I couldn't hear and Loki looked agitated._

_"__What do you mean?" Loki asked._

_"__We have a visitor," Gaea sighed._

They know, _I thought worried. Gasping I started going backwards. They turned to me and Loki didn't seem able to see me, but Gaea did._

_Dream Ends_

I jerked awake sweating in my bed. Getting up, I threw on my black robe over my white nightgown (they didn't have any black). Slipping on my black slippers, I ran outside. Gasping, I knew I needed to get to Earth. Grabbing my bag, since it was still packed, I ran down the Rainbow Bridge. No one stopped me and I didn't run into Thor or Sif.

"Heimdall," I gasped getting inside the Bifrost.

He turned and his golden eyes looked at me.

"Mylene," Heimdall said, "What are you doing here?"

"Send me to New York, I need to go now," I responded.

He sighed and I watched as the Bifrost started turning around me. Then I was enveloped in a thing of light. Feeling the rush of air, I went through space in the speed of light. My black wings were still out, and that was a big problem. I landed in the dark ocean, a little of shore.

"Thanks a lot Heimdall!" I shouted at the night sky.

I could have sworn that he was laughing at me. Grumbling, I started swimming towards shore. Once I got on the beach, I looked at the dark ocean. Dripping wet, I took off my slippers and walked to the street. My footsteps left wet prints in the sand and on the cement.

"Mylene?" a voice asked, "What are you doing here?"

I turned around and saw Frank.

"Umm, I'm kinda lost, and wet, and…what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was taking a swim."

"But you are wearing clothes?"

Frank sighed and transformed into a seal. I gasped and he changed back.

"Okay then, I'll take that excuse. As for me, Heimdall thought it would be funny if he dropped me into the ocean," I sighed.

"Umm, you might want too," Frank said.

He took off his dark jacket and put it around my shoulders. I retracted my wings so that they weren't in my way.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"You should come to camp," Frank said.

"Actually, I was going to go to Tony's," I said turning around.

"You mean go to Stark Towers? That's on the other side of the island; I highly doubt that you can fly with your wet wings."

I sighed, having to agree with him on that.

"Fine, I'll come," I eventually gave in.

I followed Frank to the camp; at first I only saw a strawberry field and then it transformed into a camp. There were a bunch of weird looking buildings. The one that really stood out to me was the sky blue farmhouse.

"We should take you to Chiron first," Frank said.

"Chiron?" I asked.

"He's the Greeks mentor."

"Greeks?"

"The Greek demigods have Chiron the Roman demigods have Lupa."

"Oh," I was really confused.

Frank shot me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, it's confusing. You get used to it eventually," Frank promised.

"I really shouldn't be surprised, I live with Thor half of the summer," I sigh.

Frank turned to me, "Speaking of Thor, don't tell any of them that you are his daughter. We are still getting used to the Romans, we don't need everyone attacking you for being Norse."

"I won't."

"Make sure you don't spread out your wings either, that might freak them out."

After promising I wouldn't, we both went down. Walking inside the farmhouse, Frank left me alone with a bearded guy in a wheelchair.

"Please sit, Frank is getting you dry clothes," Chiron said.

"I think it's best if I stand, I don't want to get the furniture wet," I replied as politely as I could.

Frank came back with clothes and showed me a room I can change in. I changed into a black shirt with white lettering that red 'Don't Mess With This Girl', a pair of black skinny jeans, black leather jacket, and black boots. I combed out my long dark brown hair with my fingers. Walking outside, I saw Percy talking with Chiron.

"Hi, what's going on?" I asked.

"Hey Mylene," Percy said, "It's nothing."

I raised a dark eyebrow, but said nothing. Percy sighed, but didn't say anything. Chiron looked between us in confusion.

"Hey, Mylene you will be sleeping in the Poseidon Cabin tonight. With me," Percy said.

"Thanks, is there any way I can contact my parents?" I asked.

"Without getting attacked by monsters? There's Iris Messaging, but since it's cloudy outside you can't really make a rainbow."

"That's part of the list of powers I don't have, making rainbows."

Percy chuckled, "Come on, spread out your wings so that they can dry. I'll show you where the cabin is."

Following Percy, I tried to ignore the stares I was getting. Everyone was looking at my black wings. Some people that I knew, like Leo and Piper, smiled at me.

"Percy," I muttered, "People are staring."

I could've sworn that I heard Percy chuckle. I've never heard him laugh before; it was actually kinda nice to hear.

"Well, you are the first person they have met with wings. That isn't a monster, Death, or Cupid," Percy explained.

"So, they probably think I'm a daughter of Death or Cupid," I guessed.

Percy sighed, "Probably daughter of Death, since you have black wings."

"But I'm not even Greek."

Percy pulled me to the side, my black hair ended up in my face.

"You might not want to mention that here. We're still getting used to the Romans, they don't need any Norse showing up," Percy warned.

Looking at him, I could tell he was serious.

"Now, curfew is coming up in a few minutes. So, we should get to bed," Percy said.

I followed him into his cabin, Tiana was already asleep. Her raven black hair was a mess all over her face.

"Tiana looks different asleep," I noted.

"She looks more peaceful asleep. I try my best to let her sleep as long as possible, and when she wakes up screaming I make sure to comfort her as best as possible," Percy sighs.

I sighed and Percy threw some PJ's at my face. By PJ's I mean black sweats and an old t-shirt.

"You can have the bed behind Tiana," Percy said pointing.

The bed had a blue bed spread and a white pillow. I threw on the PJ's and crawled in. Percy was already on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

**Me: That's the end of the chapter.**

**Percy: So Annabeth's alive.**

**Me: Yep!**

**Jason: Then will she join us here?**

**Me: She already joined.**

**Bruce: Is she the blonde girl that was here earlier, she's chatting with Tony right now.**

**Mylene: She could be…**

**Me: Yeah, Annabeth!**

**Annabeth: Hi guys, Percy!**

**Percy: Annabeth!**

***hugs all around***

**Tony: Oh, so this is your girlfriend.**

**Me: Who let him in?**

**Tony: The door was unlocked.**

**Me: Guys, remind me to lock the door next time.**

**Leo: Will do Captain Candyland7!**

**Me: This is really pointless.**

**Annabeth: You're telling me.**

**Me: Annabeth, will you ask for reviews for me?**

**Annabeth: Sure, please review and you will know more about my kidnapping.**

**Me: Thank you Annabeth.**


	3. Back to the Tower

**Me: Well, this is my update… I guess.**

**Percy: What do you mean I guess?**

**Me: I don't know I'm really tired so this might not be my best.**

**Annabeth: Then why don't you go to sleep?**

**Me: Because it's not time yet, it's only around eight, I haven't even had dinner yet!**

**Bruce: Well, that makes sense.**

**Mylene: Really? I don't see it.**

**Bruce: She shouldn't go to bed without dinner.**

**Me: I agree with Bruce…**

**Jason: Yeah, okay.**

**Natasha: I don't get the point of this.**

**Percy: I never do.**

**Me: Percy's doing the disclaimer!**

**Percy: Why is it always me! Candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's.**

**Mylene POV**

I woke up in a brighter room than I was used to. It took me a while to realize that I was in the Poseidon Cabin, at Camp Half-Blood. Sitting up, I realized that Percy and Tiana weren't there. There was a pair of clothes on the edge of the bed with a note.

_Dear Mylene,_

_Here are some clothes for you to wear. Meet us at the pavilion at eight. We will also be having a councilor meeting with you afterwards and then we will be going to Stark Towers._

_-Percy._

I looked at the clothes. Slipping on the black blouse with the dark read wording 'Come Near Me and Die', a pair of black skinny jeans, my black heeled boots, and a black leather jacket with silver studs, I went outside. Seeing Thalia, I walked over.

"Thalia," I said, "Where's Percy? I really need to talk to him."  
I was thinking of my dream I had the night before. If the blonde person is Annabeth I need to talk to Percy about it. Thalia looked startled at my asking her.

"Knowing him, he's probably at the beach," Thalia replied then narrowed her electric blue eyes, "Why?"

"I need to talk to him about something. Thanks Thalia," I said.

Running off, I went to the beach. Once I got over the sand dunes, I saw Percy sitting down staring sadly at the crystal blue ocean. I went over to him and sat down next to him.

"You know, I'm not much of an ocean person. My wings always end up getting wet," I said trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"Yeah, I can imagine. So you never swim?" Percy asked.

"Sometimes, Tony and Bruce made something so that it blocks my wings from getting wet. I only ever swim with that on. So you can imagine how upset I was when Heimdall dropped me in the ocean."

"I can imagine, between you and me I know that Jason doesn't know how to swim."  
"Seriously, I have wings yet I still swim."

Percy gave me a thorough look.

"You have something to tell me. What is it?" Percy asked.

I sighed, "The real reason I came to Earth is because of a dream."  
I waited for Percy to scoff at me. Instead he nodded and waited for me to go on. It was really unsettling having those startling sea-green eyes not break eye contact with my dark ones.

"Well, I was in a dark cave and Gaea and Loki were there. They were talking about a blonde and how she will be used as bait to get you," I explained.

"And you think the blonde is…" Percy prodded.

"I think the blonde is Annabeth."

The name made the beach go silent, Percy looked down. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I did my best to comfort him. I silently cursed myself for bringing up Annabeth. I should have just kept it to myself.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" I said.

"It's fine, let's just get to Stark Towers," Percy told me looking up.

Pretending not to notice the tears, I nodded and got up. Helping Percy to his feet, we ran to Thalia's Pine. I still haven't heard the story of why it is called Thalia's Pine. Deciding that now was not the best moment to ask for the story, I followed Percy to a van.

"Argus will drive us to Stark Towers," Percy explained.

"Argus?" I asked.

Percy gave a small smile, "You'll see has an interesting… guy."

What I saw was not what I expected. The 'guy' had baby blue eyes all over his body. Stopping dead in my tracks, I gaped in awe.

"That's Argus?" I asked.

"Yep, told you he's an interesting guy," Percy smirked.

"You could have given me a warning."  
"Didn't think you would need it. Seeing as you live with a god half of your summer."

I couldn't think of an argument for that so I climbed into the van. Percy followed and Argus drove us to Stark Towers.

***Time Skip to Stark Towers***

Percy shook me awake; I hadn't even realized that I had drifted off. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I sat up. I was still in the van, but the area was different. Instead of being in the middle of nowhere we were in the city. Parked outside of a spiral looking building.

"Well, who's ready for my parent's shouting at me?!" I exclaimed unenthusiastically

"Come on, let's just get up," Percy replied.

We boarded the elevator and J.A.R.V.I.S' robotic voice came through.

_You're Parent's are really upset Ms. Barton, _J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"I know, can you please not tell them I'm here?" I begged.

When he didn't answer, so I took it as a yes. Percy chuckled so I slapped him upside the head. Instantly he stopped, but he did glare at me. If you haven't seen the son of Poseidon glare at you, well just don't see it.

"So, how do you think they will react?" Percy asked.

At that moment to elevator doors opened. I groaned at the sight before me. It was exactly how it was when Percy, Clint, Steve, and I returned from being captured. Except this time everyone was yelling at poor old Thor.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL?" Mom exclaimed.

"I did not…" Thor tried to say.

"Why didn't you keep a better eye on her?" Clint asked.

"Where is she?" Bruce asked.

"I…" poor Thor kept getting cut off.

"How could you let her get lost?" Steve asked.

"Guys…" I tried.

"SHUT UP MYLENE!" Tony exclaimed.

I raised a dark eyebrow and watched as all my parent's slowly turned around. Their reaction was so predictable it was almost funny. At first they were confused, and then upset, then absolutely one hundred percent angry.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ANYBODY?" Mom asked.

"Completely irresponsible," Steve replied.

"In my defense…" I started.

"Where have you been?" Tony asked.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" I exclaimed.

That really got everyone to be quiet. Taking a deep breath, I calmed down my nerves. After counting to ten, I started talking.

"I didn't leave without telling Heimdall so I wasn't being completely irresponsible. I have been at Camp Half-Blood since I ran into Frank. I would have come straight here, but my wings were soaked and I was on the complete other side of the island. Percy brought me here." I explained.

"Oh," Mom said, "That… makes sense. Thank you Percy."

The elevator doors open behind us and Fury walks out. He looks around with his dark eye. Upon seeing Percy, he gave a small smile.

"Good we are all here," Fury said, "There's a girl stuck in a cave in the earth. We can't get her out, all the men I send in don't come out."

"So you're sending us on a suicide machine," I summed up.

"You guys aren't normal."

"Way to make us feel special," Percy said.

Fury glared at him with his one eye. Percy didn't flinch under the glare at all, which was pretty normal for Percy.

"Anyways the girl has been stuck there for around a year," Fury explained.

At this Percy perked up, as did I. This sounded like the girl from my dream. I really hope it is her, so that I know that I actually came to Earth for a reason.

"Why do you two look so interested?" Fury asked.

"Where is the girl located?" Percy asked not answering Fury's question.

"You think you might know her?"  
"Maybe, where is she located?"  
"In Greece, around Athens."

Percy sucked in a breath.

"I might know her," Percy replied, "I'm ready. Guys?"

"We're in," we all said at once.

"Let's go save a damsel in distress!" Tony exclaimed.

**Me: Annabeth won't like that Tony.**

**Annabeth: No I won't Tony.**

**Tony: Oops, you know what. I really don't like this place. Later!**

***Tony has left***

**Me: Thank you Annabeth! **

**Annabeth: You're welcome… I guess?**

**Percy: I speak Greek!**

**Me: I know that.**

**Percy: I like kitties.**

**Me: BRUCE! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH PERCY! **

**Bruce: Oh yeah, oops. I think I might have spilled something on him.**

**Percy: Annabeth is pretty.**

**Annabeth: *blushes* Percy…**

**Bruce: Umm, it might take a while to fix him.**

**Percy: I want candy!**

**Me: Bruce fix him! Soon!**

**Bruce: *runs off yo fix Percy***

**Percy: Jason can't swim!**

**Jason: *blushes* Percy that's supposed to be a secret!**

**Me: Can someone ask for reviews! Before we die!  
Natasha: Please review, hopefully Percy will be fixed by then!**


	4. Into a Cave We Go!

**Me: BRUCE! GET PERCY AWAY FROM ME!**

**Percy: I can control water.**

**Me: BRUCE WHEN WILL YOU BE ABLE TO FIX PERCY!**

**Percy: *summons water and starts to throw water balls at me***

**Bruce: It won't be ready for a few more days!**

**Me: SOMEONE SAVE ME. *ducks as a water ball hits were my head used to be* you've asked for it now Jackson.**

**Percy: Catch me if you can!**

**Me: *Grabs Percy and ties him to a chair* There, now one last thing. *Puts on a bracelet that takes away powers until it gets taken off by the person that put it on***

**Percy: *says things that are muffled by the gag***

**Me: Percy, I don't speak muffled.**

**Thalia* Walks in* Why is Percy tied up?**

**Me: Long story… he's going to stay like that for a while.**

**Percy: *Sings a muffled song that sounds suspiciously like We Wish You a Merry Christmas***

**Me: Thalia, can you do the disclaimer? I need to go get a sedative.**

**Thalia: Why?**

**Me: *Walks away to go get a sedative***

**Thalia: Okay then, candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's.**

**Percy: *Muffled song of Deck the Halls***

**Mylene POV**

I run from Clint, who believes I stole his bow and arrows. It was Mom, but I figure that I need my exercise anyways. Besides, Percy pacing was driving me crazy. I dodge Agent Ward, and ignore his angry exclamation.  
"Sorry Grant!" I call turning around for a second.

I run around the corner before he could reply. Clint bumped into Ward as well and didn't apologize. Jumping over a railing, I spread my black wings and glided onto another platform. Landing, I ran down the hall. I nearly knocked over Steve, but I managed to help him up.

"Sorry, I'll see you later," I said running off.

"Mylene?" Steve asked, but I was already gone.

Clint barely managed to get around Steve, but then I realized that I was at a railing. It had no other platforms nearby. Stepping on the railing, I spread my wings wider and got ready to jump off. Clint ran in, he was surprisingly not tired yet.

"How are you not tired?" I asked hoping to stall.

"Resilience, now give me back my bow and arrows," Clint replied.

"I don't have them, Mom does. See ya!"

I jumped off and flew to a different platform. Landing on the ground, I ran to the meeting room. Percy was still pacing, and I hoped that he stopped soon. Mom and Bruce were watching him pace back and forth. Tony was drawing blueprints on a piece of paper for a modification on his suit.

"Hey," Tony said looking up, "Where's Clint?"

"I don't know," I replied, "Mom can you give him his bow and arrows back, I'm tired of running."

Mom sighed and threw the bow and arrows on the table. Looking out the window, I looked at the rolling hills and sparkling waters. Smiling, I turned to Percy.

"We're at Athens Greece!" I exclaimed.

He ran over and looked out the window. Laughing, I jumped when Clint ran in the room. He was out of breath and glistening with sweat. Percy raised a dark eyebrow in my direction and I shrugged. Clint picked up his bow and arrows and slung them over his shoulder.

"So, we're here. Does Fury have any orders for us to do?" I asked.

Agent Ward walked in the room, he had his usual straight face on. Though, I could usually tell what he was thinking. Seeing as he was my mentor when I first joined, we still go on a lot of missions together. Everyone looked confused seeing him here, usually it was just us.

"Ward, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Agent Hill sent me here. Supposed to get my new mission," Ward replied.

Fury walked in, his dark eye settled on Ward for a moment before it went over the rest of us. He placed a file on the table and Steve picked it up. Reading through, he raised an eyebrow at parts. His blue eyes were nearly a blur going over the papers. He put them down and no one picked them up. Percy and I walked over and took a seat, only Ward stayed standing.

"As you have probably noticed, Agent Ward will be joining you," Fury said, "We decided that you would have an outside agent."

"Sir, I am usually a solo agent," Ward cut across, "I don't work well in groups."

"You've been doing fine with your group on the plane. They won't be much different. I'll leave you to get acquainted."

Fury left and we sat there in the room. We seemed to be having a silent conversation on who would be the one to introduce them first. It was Steve who broke eye contact first, so he was the one that introduced himself.

"Steve Rogers," He said shaking Wards hand, "But you probably know me better as Captain America."

"Natasha Romanoff," Mom introduced, "Nice to see you again Ward."

"Clint Barton," Clint shook his hand.

"Tony Stark Aka Iron Man," Tony grinned at Ward.

"Bruce Banner," He shook Wards hand.

"Thor," Thor boomed. **(A/N couldn't help it!)**

"Percy Jackson," Percy was short and didn't even shake Ward's hand.

I nudge Percy, but he shrugged.

"Grant Ward," Ward said.

"So, when are we landing?" Mom asked.

I pulled my black hair up in a high pony tail, might want to have it up when we go. Grabbing my gun, I stuck it in my black heeled boots. I grabbed my knives and my arrows. Slipping my knives in their sheathes, I put my bow on my shoulder.

"I'm ready, got to fly," I jumped of the railing and glided myself to a nearby blossoming hill.

Immediately I saw the cave, it was dark and dreary. I could hear dripping water and the wind whooshing through the entrance. Going closer, I looked around inside. I was about to step inside, when someone pulled me back. Looking up I saw the brown eyes of Ward, he was clearly giving me a not yet look. Sighing, I took a step back and nearly slipped on the wet brown mud.

"Wait up you two," Tony ordered in a robotic voice.

"So, how are Fitz and Simmons?" I asked readjusting my quiver.

"Fine," Ward snapped.

"Whoa, anger alert."

Percy and the others climbed over the hill and joined us at the entrance. Looking at Percy, I saw a sad look mixed with one of pain. I decided not to point it out. Steve grimaced at the cave, as did Clint. Immediately I knew what they were thinking about. Looking back at the cave, I didn't want to go in.

"We have to go in the cave?" Clint asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "Let's go!"

Pretending to be cherry, I walked inside. I had completely forgotten about a light and was immediately plunged into the darkness. Ward came in after me, he had a flashlight. Blushing, I continued forward. Slowly everyone was inside the cave. Steve, Mom, and Clint also had a type of light. Continuing on, Ward grabbed my black hood. Tipping forward, I realized that I would have fallen down a cliff.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Don't mention it," Ward replied pulling me back.

"Forgot to mention that," Percy said sheepishly, "There are other exciting surprises up ahead."

And there were more surprises, a floor that opened over a lava pit if you step on the wrong squares, poisonous darts, gas, and even a flaming pit. It wasn't until we reached a room that had a goblet in it. Ward walked over and looked inside it. His face didn't change at all, but he did frown more.

"Poison," He announced.

Percy sighed, "Here is the hard part, one of us has to drink it and stay behind. Not one drop can be left or else we will all die. No one can stay with him or her either."

"What does the poison do?" Mom asked.

"It doesn't kill; you just see your worst moments, the thing that will hurt you the most. It nearly drove Leo insane."

"Very comforting," Tony mumbled.

Percy seemed lost in thought, that's a new one, and Ward cleared his throat.  
"I'll do it, this must be the reason I came," Ward decided.

"What!" I exclaimed.

Before any of us could do anything he downed the goblet. Immediately he fell over in pain. Percy grimaced and shut his sea-green eyes. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed my hand and led us away. My ears were ringing with Wards tortured screams. Tears streamed down my face.

"We have to help him!" I exclaimed.

"Can't," Percy replied and it sounded as though it hurt him to say that, "The cure is at the end… at least it was last time."  
"Why would they do that?"

"You haven't met my family."  
"I've met Kronos!"  
"Gaea is a thousand times worse."

I wanted to argue, but instead I covered my ears. Hoping that I wouldn't hear Ward's pained screams anymore. It didn't work and I sobbed. To be honest, Ward is like an older brother to me and it hurt to hear him like that. Percy stopped and took a breath.

"Annabeth," He whispered.

**Me: SORT OF CLIFFY!  
Percy: *Tries and fails to get Riptide***

**Thalia: *Takes away Riptide* Do you want this Percy?  
Percy: *Nods enthusiastically***

**Thalia: Well you aren't going to get it.**

**Percy: *Glares at Thalia and tries to get lose. Shouts Greek curses that are muffled through the gag***

**Me: *Puts on thinking face* I don't know, should I untie him?**

**Percy: *Nods fast***

**Thalia: No, leave him like that.**

**Bruce: Isn't that bad?**

**Me: Aren't you supposed to be working on something?**

**Bruce: Yeah. *Leaves***

**Percy: *Says something through gag with a weird look on his face* Ae Uve ooo ookie**

**Me: What was that?  
Thalia: I think it was I love blue cookies.**

**Percy: *Nods in agreement***

**Thalia: I thought you were going to sedate him.**

**Me: Oh yeah. *Pushes needle in his arm and inserts the sedate***

**Percy: *Passes out asleep***

**Mylene: Why is Percy tied up?  
Me: Long story, I'll tell you after you ask for reviews.**

**Mylene: Fine, Please review… maybe Percy will get untied.**

**Me: Answer if I should untie Percy and let him be crazy or keep him tied! Majority wins!**


	5. Injuries in a Cave

**Me: Percy is staying tied.**

**Percy: *Snores***

**Bruce: How much sedative did you give him, I have to wait for him to wake up to give him the cure.**

**Mylene: I am showing him the tape of when he was crazy.**

**Thalia: Could you give me a copy.**

**Mylene: Sure!**

**Me: Whatever… so, did you finish the book.**

**Mylene: Yeah, it was amazing!**

***Hands me the book***

**Jason: Never thought I would see the day.**

**Piper: When are we coming in?**

**Me: Later, Thalia and Nico are coming in soon.**

**Mylene: Why do I have a feeling I am going to hate this chapter?**

**Me: Because of a certain thing… also Mylene you are doing the disclaimer.**

**Mylene: Oh Odin, candyland7 own nothing but her OC's**

**Mylene POV**

The girl, Annabeth, was trapped up to her chest in dirt. I can't tell you what her eye color was because her eyes were closed. Annabeth's body, from what we could see, was covered with scrapes and bruises and dry blood. Her blonde hair was a rat's nest and covered with dirt, the hairline was covered with dry blood. Percy covered his mouth with his hands and the sight of the girl was enough to help me tune out Ward's pained screams in the background.

"I'll go, Tony do you think J.A.R.V.I.S can warn us of any traps?" I asked turning to my billionaire dad.

"Yeah, J.A.R.V.I.S all traps please," Tony ordered.

_There are a bunch of traps in the ground, all shadows are covered with traps, and there is not one empty spot in the air where you can fly through. _J.A.R.V.I.S informed us.

"Ground then, J.A.R.V.I.S can you warn me off the traps?" I asked.

_Yes._

J.A.R.V.I.S warned me of every trap as I went through. I did a flip over one trap, ducked under an ax, walked on my fingers through one spot, and landed at the end. Taking a step, I ended up getting caught in a trap. It seemed to be a trap with teeth, because I felt them sink into my calf. Crying out in pain, blood seeped through my jeans and in the background I heard Ward's screams and my parents crying out.

"Mylene!" Percy exclaimed.

He ran through the traps, they had all been set when I got trapped in this one. My parent's ran after him and Mom kneeled down next to me. Percy ran to Annabeth, Bruce checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Still alive, now we need to get her out. Her pulse is really weak," Bruce explained.

Mom stayed next to me and the others started to dig out Annabeth. Once she was out, Thor ran over and looked at Mom.

"Friend Natasha, when I open the trap you need to pull her leg out quickly," Thor said.

I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, Thor opened the trap and Mom quickly pulled out my leg. There was a lot of blood and I tried to stay awake, mostly because Bruce told me too, but I found myself getting sleepier and sleepier. Eventually darkness overcame me.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Percy picked up Annabeth bridal style and grabbed a small glass vial on a pedestal nearby. He looked at the Avengers and their daughter with a depressed expression on his face. No one dared to ask what it was. Mylene was limp in Natasha's arms and Annabeth had snuggled closer to her boyfriend. Bruce was using his lab coat, why he was wearing it no one knew, to staunch the bleeding on Mylene's right calf.

"Let's go," Percy ordered.

They went out of the doors and Percy quickly forced the cure down Ward's throat. The agent stopped convulsing and opened his brown eyes. When he saw Mylene he quickly ran over and helped hold the lab coat on Mylene's calf. They started on their way. Once they got outside a boy wearing all black and had black hair and dark brown eyes appeared out of the shadows with a girl wearing a 'Death to Barbie' T-shirt, ripped jeans, and she had a blue streak in her spiky black hair and black eyeliner around her electric blue eyes. They both looked pissed off.

"Perseus Allen Jackson!" Thalia exclaimed, "You were supposed to be back three days ago!"

Then she saw Annabeth's limp body and gasped, Nico followed her gaze and covered his mouth.

"Is it really Annabeth?" Thalia asked going closer to the limp girl.

"Yeah," Percy responded smiling, "Found her in the cave, that's the reason I didn't go back to camp. That and Avenger duties."

"It's weird that we are the only ones that accepted the offer," Thalia shrugged, "How are we going to tell the others that she's alive? I mean we burned her shroud and everything."

"Yeah, we'll cross that bridge when she wakes up."

Ward sighed and everyone went to the carrier. Annabeth and Mylene were immediately whisked to the infirmary, Bruce not far behind. Natasha went with Ward and Clint to go report to Fury. Steve and Nico went to talk, they connected the most. Thor and Thalia were competing about who could make the loudest thunder, Percy eventually snapped at them.

"Will you two stop, I'm going to get a headache," Percy asked.

"Sorry Perce," Thalia replied, "I won!"

"Not yet daughter of Zeus, friend Percy made us stop," Thor pointed out.

Percy started pacing and Tony watched him amused. Bruce came in and everyone turned to him, all wanting answers. He peeled off his bloody gloves and set down heavily on a stool.

"Annabeth's dehydrated and should be waking up soon. As for Mylene, the teeth on the trap did a lot of damage to her leg; muscles are ruined beyond repair, the teeth only grazed important arteries, and the teeth didn't hit any bones," Bruce explained.

Natasha sits down heavily on a chair and puts her head in her hands. Percy looks between all the Avengers, except Nico and Thalia who weren't in the room, and tries to raise their hopes.

"Did you try nectar and ambrosia?" he asked.

Bruce nods, "I waited and nothing happened."

Percy curses in Ancient Greek Thalia, who had walked in with Nico, covered the Son of Hades ears. Nico tried to get Thalia's hands off his ears, but Thalia won't let go. She glared at Percy.

"Little ears in the room," she said.

"Oh," Percy blushed, "You do know he's heard worse?"

Thalia shrugged, "Why were you cursing anyways?"

"Gaea, she put something on the traps that won't let Mylene heal. At least not with ambrosia and nectar. Her muscles are ruined beyond repair though."

Thalia sighed and dropped her hands from Nico's ears. Thankfully, she didn't curse. The original Avengers got up and everyone went to the infirmary. Ward walked by them, he hadn't talked much since the experience. Apparently he had already visited Mylene; the demigods went to Annabeth, who was starting to wake up.

"Hey Wise Girl, how ya feeling?" Percy asked pushing her dirty blonde hair out of her stormy gray eyes.

"Like Hades," She replied her voice hoarse, "How did you find me."

"A little bird named Mylene."

"She's not a bird," Nico replied.

"She has wings," Thalia pointed out.

Natasha came over, "I've been given orders to clean up Annabeth, and Thalia you can join me."

They left with the daughter of Athena to the washroom. Percy and Nico went visit Mylene, her dark brown hair was pulled up in a pony tail, her tan but not tan skin was glistening with sweat, and she's wearing a white nightgown. Her leg was lifted up in a black cast. When Bruce told of her predicament Percy knew that she would never be able to spy again, it would be hard enough for her to be an Avenger. She would always have to fly. Natasha was stroking her daughters dark bangs.

"Hey Nat," Percy said sitting down next to her.

Normally Natasha never let anyone (not even Clint) call her Nat. But at the time she was so worried about her daughters well being. Clint frowned at this that must mean Natasha is really worried. She didn't even respond to Percy. Bruce put a cold damp towel on her forehead, trying to break Mylene's rising fever.

Fury walked in, his one dark eye settled on Mylene. Percy wondered if he imagined it, but he thought he saw his gaze soften on the thirteen year old girl. He believed that it was his imagination when it disappeared from his dark eye. He tapped his foot.

"Well, what happened?" Fury asked.

"Mylene got herself stuck in a trap, muscles ruined beyond repair. She won't be able to use the leg anymore," Bruce explained, "And she has a high fever."

**Me: I feel evil.**

**Mylene: You should.**

**Percy: *Wakes up and Bruce quickly pours the cure down his throat, causing Percy to sputter and fall asleep***

**Me: Thank you Bruce, you saved me!**

**Bruce: Welcome, now I need to go.**

**Nico: Why did Thalia, Percy, and I accept it when no one else did?**

**Me: The others didn't feel like they wanted that stress and pressure.**

**Thalia: Wimps.**

**Me: Yeah, they'll be helping later. Ask for review Thals.**

**Thalia: Fine, please review… hopefully Mylene will wake up soon.**


	6. Loki is Alive?

**Me: We wish you a merry Christmas… *blushes* Hi.**

**Mylene: Wow, umm, why were you singing?**

**Me: Christmas mood… it's affecting me!**

**Thalia: I don't celebrate Christmas… only if Percy and Nico make me.**

**Nico: Thalia tied me to the Christmas tree last year and put Percy as the star.**

**Percy: I was terribly uncomfortable.**

**Me: Who says terribly?**

**Tony: Apparently Water Boy.**

**Me: That reminds me! I need names for Percy, Thalia, and Nico. Thalia I was thinking Huntress, Nico probably Reaper, and I don't know about Percy.**

**Nico: How about… Merman!**

**Percy: No, I refuse.**

**Thalia: How 'bout… Tsunami!**

**Mylene: No, I'm Black Angel. He needs to be something like that. Sea Boy maybe…**

**Percy: *Walks out* Call me when you figure out a name.**

**Me: *takes out walkie talkie* We've got a runner.**

***guards appear and chain up Percy before leaving***

**Natasha: Well, that's new.**

**Me: Installed it after other characters ran off.**

**Clint: Like who?**

**Me: Jack, Sandy, and Tooth… then there was a bunch of random characters… and then Carter.**

**Percy: Recognize one… the last one.**

**Annabeth: When did you meet Carter?**

**Percy: A long time ago… I'll tell you another time.**

**Me: Okay, who wants to do the disclaimer? Any takers?**

***Silence***

**Me: Fine, random guard!**

**Random Guard by the name of Bill: Sure, candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's.**

**Me: Thanks Bill! You're awesome.**

**Bill: Bye.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Mylene woke up the next day and took the news in silence. Natasha and the others weren't sure if it was a good thing or not. She never was this silent so the others were worried. Percy went off to see Annabeth, who was awake and sitting up in the next bed reading 'The Serpents Shadow', Percy was doing his best not to seem suspicious.

"So, you'll be able to walk. But with a bad limp," Bruce finished waiting for a reaction.

The dark haired girl leaned back and took a deep breath. Thor, Tony, and Steve decided to leave and visit Annabeth. Who a certain Thunder god would not shut up about, he told them all of her adventures.

"So… why are you acting suspicious?" Annabeth asked squinting at Percy.

"Uh, no reason," Percy replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh huh."

**Mylene POV**

Limp

The one word echoed throughout my head.

Handicapped

My worst nightmare.

Unable

I've always been able to do things. I've been doing missions and spying since I was five. This was how I was raised. Able to do things myself without help.

Freak

I've always been considered a freak. The girl with wings, the girl being shipped between parents. The unwanted girl. Always a freak, never normal.

"Mylene?" someone asked, "You look deep in thought."

I looked up to see Percy's sea-green eyes. He looked generally worried and concerned. My head hurt from so much thinking, mostly depressing, and my throat was sore. Coughing, I pushed my sweaty bangs out of my eyes.

"It's nothing," I rasped, "I wish I could walk around though. Being cooped up is making me antsy."

Percy chuckled, "I can imagine Annabeth is feeling the same. Natasha's getting her a wheelchair."

"No fair," I grumbled crossing my arms, "Why can't I leave?"  
"First of all, you're sick. Second of all, you're injured worse than Annabeth."

I roll my eyes and lean back, ignoring the cough that came forward. Mom walked in pushing Annabeth in a gray wheelchair. She smirked at Percy and put a finger to her lips. Smiling, I coughed again and Percy frowned.

"Drink water," he ordered handing me the blue cup.

I took a sip of the liquid; my fever had gone down a lot since I woke up. Bruce had given me some fever medicine after around an hour of not wanting to eat. Apparently I had to take the medicine with a full stomach instead of empty.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, let's go pop the news on the demigods," Annabeth said way too cheerfully.

Sitting up, I put the plastic cup on the wooden nightstand. Mom gave me a small smile and Percy left pushing Annabeth. I leaned back and Mom put her hand on my forehead. She gave a small smile.

"Your fever finally broke," Mom sighed, "I'm guessing you want to get up and go around?"

Mom sounded so tired that I felt bad. She probably stayed up all night worried about me.

"Yeah, I'm tired of lying around," I replied.

"I'll get a wheelchair, don't go anywhere," Mom said leaving the room.

So naturally, I had to go somewhere. Limping around, I used the wall to walk forward. Never even thinking about how much my mom would worry. But then again I am thirteen and do impulsive things. Besides, one more minute in that room I would have been driven insane. Somehow Steve found me.

"Mylene, shouldn't you be in bed?" Steve asked.

"My fever broke," I stated simply hobbling by him.

Steve looked at me weirdly, "Why are you hobbling and not flying."

"Because I don't want to."

He just stared at me and I walked to the roof and sat there. Thor walked up to me. His face was stern, but slightly relived to.

"Hey," I said pretending to be innocent.

"Hello, knew I would find you down here," He replied, "It's a beautiful sight."

"Always, I love it up here."

"You should have waited for Friend Natasha," Thor said, "She's been worried sick."

Thor pulled me too my feet and I nearly fell. I still wasn't used to walking or standing with a limp. A scream erupted from downstairs and looking down I saw New York… and Loki was attacking. Thor stared while I jumped off the roof of the carrier. Spreading my wings, I flew down and pretending not to notice the limp, I got in a defensive stance. Loki jeered at me.

"Mylene, I know of your leg. Gaea told me that you got caught in her trap saving the daughter of Athena," Loki sneered, "And I know that it can never be fixed."

My confidence wavered, but I didn't move. Tony landed next to me with a pale Thalia and my mom. Clint came down with Thor and Bruce. Nico appeared out of the shadows with Percy and Steve. Annabeth was probably still in the carrier.

"You're supposed to be dead Loki," Thor hissed, "I saw you die!"

The other Avengers were confused while I gripped my dagger tighter. I tried to tell Thor and get him to understand it was an illusion but he wouldn't listen. No matter how much I tried he just wouldn't listen.

"Well brother, it looks as though it was an illusion," Loki said as though they were having a normal conversation.

I frowned at him, "Enough with the chit-chat, let's fight."

A crowd had gathered to watch. There was whispering and pointing, mostly at my leg and then at the demigods.

"Who are they?" one asked.

"That one's hot!" another exclaimed pointing at Nico.

"What happened to her leg?" someone asked pointing towards me.

"Black Angel is injured!"

"Is that Loki?"

"What's he doing here?"

Thor and Loki were glaring at each other and I was flying in one place. We were all ready to fight, just waiting who would make the first move. An arrow flew through the air and hit Loki's left arm. That's when the fighting started.

**Me: So, please choose a name for Percy!**

**Percy: Please nothing inappropriate.**

**Mylene: Yeah, I'm only thirteen… so is Nico!**

**Nico: Actually, I'm like… eighty something.**

**Thalia: Well, you look thirteen and act like your thirteen so…**

**Me: She has a point Nico… I'm thirteen as well so please nothing inappropriate.**

**Thor: This generation has so many bad influences.**

**Me: So true Thor, so true. Now Clint, ask for reviews.**

**Clint: Please review, remember to give Percy names. **


	7. Nico Captured, but by Whom?

**Me: You will find out Percy's name later.**

**Percy: I know it! It's… **

**Me: *covers Percy's mouth with my hand* Uh no.**

**Thalia: Are you going to tie him up?  
Mylene: If you are! I want to help.**

**Percy: *Glares at Mylene***

**Thor: Friend's, please do not tie up people.**

**Me: Thor, you should know by now that I like to tie up people.**

**Tony: She has a point.**

**Me: *groans* Tony, leave… just leave.**

**Tony: Is someone getting tired.**

**Me: More like annoyed. Bruce! Can you get a rope? Nat! Can you get a gag? Clint! Can you get a chair?**

**Annabeth: What are you doing to my boyfriend?**

**Me: Something that happens often… though sometimes I lock Nico in a storage closet.**

**Percy: *Struggles against my grip***

**Bruce: *hands me a blue jump rope.* Why do you need a jump rope?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Natasha: *hands me a gag with chloroform* Why do you need a gag?**

**Me: Same as Bruce.**

**Clint: *Hands me a metal chair* Do I want to know?**

**Me: Possibly not.**

***Ties Percy to chair and puts gag on his mouth. He passes out***

**Me: Natasha, did you put chloroform on this gag?**

**Natasha: Maybe…**

**Mylene: Good job Mom!  
Me: *sighs* Thalia do the disclaimer!**

**Thalia: fine… candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's.**

**Mylene's POV**

I flew up high in the air and notched a black arrow and waited for the right time to shoot. Percy ran off to the left and drew Riptide, the glowing of the celestial bronze sword lite up his tan face in a golden glow. Thalia took a step back, opening her mace canister which turned into a spear and tapping her silver bracelet causing a horrible shield with the face of Medusa to appear. Nico disappeared in the shadows. Clint climbed up onto the rooftops and got in a position to shot at Loki. Thor swung his hammer and got ready to fight his brother. I guess that makes Loki my uncle… I pushed that thought out of my mind. Mom did a back flip and pulled out her knives, ready to fight. Bruce didn't Hulk up, instead he backed up and stood next to a wall, ready to come in when needed. Tony got in his suit and flew up next to me. Steve grabbed his shield, but didn't have on his uniform.

"Be careful," Tony warned me.

"I could say the same," I replied flying over to the left.

Loki swung his knives at Thor, who blocked it with his hammer. I tightened my grip on the string and let it go. The arrow stuck into his right arm, but it didn't seem to do anything other than annoying him. Sighing, I flew down to the ground and grabbed a knife from my waist belt.

"Mylene!" Percy exclaimed, "Duck!"

I turned around and my dark eyes widened at something flying towards my face. Closing my black wings, I plummeted downwards. The world around me turned to a blur of bland colors. Something grabbed me and I saw a bunch of green.

"Thanks Hulk!" I called upwards.

He grunted and put me to the ground. My leg buckled and he caught me again.

"I hate this," I growled flapping my wings.

"Hate is a strong word," a voice said from the shadows.

"Hello Nico."

Said boy came out of the shadows with a black as night sword. He scowled at me and I rolled my eyes before flying off. Thor was still distracting Loki, but Percy ran towards Loki and brought his sword out with a downward arc. Loki barely managed to roll out of the way. I shot an arrow at his feet, pinning his shoe to the ground.

"Give up Loki," I hissed flying down.

Before I could react, he grabbed my injured leg and pulled me to the ground. Crying out in pain, I kicked his face with my left leg. Loki didn't let go and I felt tears stream down my face. The pain in my leg was so much that I felt myself losing consciousness. Getting desperate, I threw my knife at Loki's face. He was so surprised that the knife hit him square in the face and let me go. Falling to the ground, I crumpled to the ground in a heap. Breathing heavily, I lifted my head up from the pavement and watched as Thalia stabbed Loki in the back with her spear. Nico ran over to me and gently helped me to my feet.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Don't mention it," Nico replied.

I rolled my eyes and gingerly put wait on my right leg. Pain shot up and I gritted my teeth, I was not going to pass out. Nico shot me a concerned glance before joining Thalia, Percy, and Thor in fighting Loki. Mom was shooting her guns at Loki from a distance, but after a while she came up close and used her knives. I was about to join in, until Hulk gently grabbed my arm in his gigantic green hand.

"Hulk says no," Hulk grumbled.

"I have to help," I replied trying to get my arm out of his gigantic green hand, which was the size of my whole body.

"Hulk says you are injured," He grunted grabbing me and putting me on his green shoulder.

I sighed and leaned on his neck, knowing that he could easily crush me, even if he didn't mean to. Watching as Thor tied up Loki, who had surrendered; I wondered what we would do now. Even without Loki fighting us, I knew that the others old enemies would return. Especially Percy's, it seems that wherever we go his old enemies show up.

"Now we just need to get rid of Gaea," I mumbled flying off of Hulk.

Percy walked over and sighed, "Where's Nico?"

I shrugged, "He disappeared after helping me up."  
Clint ran up, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, help us find Nico."

We searched for hours but there was no sign of Nico. Percy was nearly sent into a frenzy, but Thalia quickly calmed him down. Thor helped a bit; I don't know how Percy and Thalia knew Thor so well. I just shrugged it off. Hulk went off to transform back into Bruce, which I was completely fine with. When he was Hulk it slightly scared me, even though I don't scare easily.

"Skatá," Percy mumbled.

"Percy!" Thalia exclaimed slapping him.

"Sorry," Percy apologized though he didn't sound sorry at all, "Do you think Nico's been captured by Gaea again?"

Thalia frowned, "It's possible, but I don't think Nico would go without telling us at least."

Percy shook his head, "You don't know Nico. Ever since he got captured, Nico won't tell me anything."

Thor butted in, "I will ask Heimdall if he can see the boy. I best be going then."

Percy sighed in relief, "Thanks Thor, I owe you one."

Thor disappeared in a column of lights the color of rainbows. After he disappeared, I realized that the crowd of people were still watching us in awe. Percy frowned at Thalia and Bruce returned in a brown suit.

"Where's Thor?" Bruce asked, "And Nico?"

I sighed, "Thor went to Heimdall to see if he can find Nico. He's missing. We better wait at Stark Towers for him to return."

"How are we going to get there, I don't do flying," Thalia sighed.

"Afraid of heights?" Tony asked teasingly.

Thalia didn't answer and Percy whistled. A big black dog the size of a tank jumped out of the shadows. Its eyes were red and I drew out my dagger, Percy gave me it while I was at camp. Mostly because it would have looked weird if I didn't get one. I took a breath of relief when I recognized the dog, it was Mrs. O'Leary. Sheathing my dagger, I glared at Percy.

"A little warning next time would be nice," I grumbled.

"Those that can't fly, get on!" Percy called.

Mom, Clint, Bruce, and Thalia boarded Mrs. O'Leary. Once they all got on, Percy mock saluted us and climbed on. After they disappeared in the shadows, I flapped my black wings a few times before flying up into the white fluffy clouds.

**Me: Uh oh… Nico's missing!**

**Nico: And you didn't even plan it in the first place.**

**Me: NOPE!**

**Mylene: You are one… evil author.**

**Tony: Evil is the best you can come up with. I have a few choice words for this author.**

**Me: Excuse me! But your daughter is only thirteen… as is Nico and I! NO BAD LANGUAGE!**

**Tony: Gosh, no need to get upset.**

**Natasha: She's scary Tony… don't argue with her.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Tony since you're here, just ask for reviews.**

**Tony: Fun, please review. We will find out if Nico ever gets found.**

**Me: I swear on the River of Styx I won't kill Nico! *thunder booms***


	8. Nico returned

**Me: TIME SKIP!**

**Thalia: SPOILER!**

**ME: I DON'T CARE!  
Natasha: STOP SHOUTING!**

**Annabeth: Why did you tell them stop shouting when you shouted yourself?**

**Natasha: So that they could hear me.**

**Percy: It still makes no sense.**

**Me: This is stupid; does no one want to know what happened to Nico?**

**Percy: I DO!**

**Natasha: What did I say about shouting?**

**Percy: Not to.**

**Mylene: Whipped.**

**Percy: Shut up.**

**Me: Percy DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Natasha: *glares at me***

**Percy: candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's.**

**Mylene POV**

Punch. Kick. Flip. Repeat. I ignored my problems, the pain in my right leg. Ignore everything wrong and focus on training. Punch. Kick. Flip. Repeat. I tripped and fell flat on my back. Growling, I got up and started over. Punch. Kick. Flip. Repeat. Percy walked over and grabbed my arms. Breathing heavily, I ripped myself out of his grip and started punching the black punching bag. Punch. Kick. Flip. Repeat.

**3****rd**** POV**

Natasha and Clint ignored Mylene's odd behavior. Saying that she needed to work off all the worry that she's developed. The others though, insisted that something was wrong. Ever since Thor left she had been training hard. She only stopped to eat, go to the bathroom, and sleep. After a week Clint and Natasha also grew worried for her.

"It's been a week," Natasha whispered worried, "Thor hasn't returned, Nico is still missing, and Mylene won't stop training."

They watched as Mylene did sprints around the track. She ran with the limp obvious in her stride.

"She's going to work herself to exhaustion," Percy sighed.

"Didn't know you knew that big of a word Seaweed Brain," Annabeth joked.

He kissed her cheek and watched as Mylene started shouting arrows at a target.

"That's it," Natasha hissed, "We need to hold a meeting and discuss things. Especially about Nico's whereabouts."

She stalked up to Mylene and they started talking. Mylene seemed upset and continued to train. Natasha grew upset and grabbed her, pulling the girl over to them.

**Mylene POV**

Mom dragged me over to the others. Pulling my arm out of her grip, I glared and stalked out of the dark gym. The others followed and I sat around the white table. They joined me and sat on a metal chair. Mom was the first to say something.

"Well about the whereabouts of Nico, we still don't have anything. As for another thing Thor still hasn't returned from Asgard," Mom said, "Now. No one can leave since a bunch of fans have surrounded the building asking for Reaper, Huntress, and Warrior."

"And they are?" I asked.

"Nico, Thalia, and Percy," Tony explained, "Now the best we can do is wait for Thor to return."

That got me angry, mostly because when Tiana found out she left and locked herself in the Poseidon cabin. At least that's what Jason told us when we asked. I stood up and banged my fist on the white table.

"We aren't just going to sit around! That's not all we can do! Nico could be dying for all we know!" I exclaimed, "I know for a fact I'm not going to sit around! Why do you think I've been driving myself to train! This meeting is pointless!"

I was about to storm away when multi colored lights flashed outside and Thor stormed in. Not literally of course, if he did Tony would blow up. His face was joyful, as though he brought good news. Immediately he pushed me back into my metal chair, and handed me a cup full of green liquid.

"Drink up!" He said.

I stared at him, "Drink this?"

I got a whiff of putrid odor. It smelled like vomit, which trust me it really doesn't smell good. Gagging, I plugged my nose and held it as far away from me as I could.

"It will fix your leg," Thor explained, "And I know the whereabouts of Mr. di Angelo."

I drank the mixture; it didn't taste any better than it smelled. Thor's face was no longer smiling; in fact he was frowning now. As though he brought bad news, which was probably very true. Beads of sweat appeared on my forehead, the mixture was bringing pain in my right leg. It was probably helping, but boy did it hurt.

"Friend Nico is in a cave in Central Park. Heimdall saw things happening to him, terrible things," Thor continued, "Some that he could not bear to tell. We must leave immediately."

"So, I can't change?" I asked.

"Best not to," Thor replied, "I do not know how much longer he will last with his sanity."

Sighing, I grabbed my weapons next to me and stood next to the others. Percy was wearing his orange Camp HB t-shirt, shorts, and blue flip-flops. Thalia happened to be wearing gray sweats, a blue T-shirt, and black tennis shoes. Mom was wearing a black skirt, black jacket, and a red top. Clint was wearing his normal suit; he never changed out of it. Bruce was wearing his white lab coat. Tony was wearing a black tux. Steve was wearing a red checkered shirt, beige slacks, and black dress shoes. I was wearing short gray gym shorts, a black sweatshirt, black and red running shoes, and my dark hair was up in a pony tail.

"Well, we're off to save Nico. Thor you're our guide since you know where he is," Mom said putting her guns in her waistband of her skirt.

"We'll have to fly, or shadow travel," Thor added seeing the look on Percy and Thalia's face.

"We'll stay with Mrs. O'Leary," Percy decided, "Just tell us where to go."

The hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary, appeared out of the shadows and Thor whispered where they were to go to in her ear. We waited until the others disappeared and Thor and I flew off. Barely able to keep up with him, I poured the rest of my energy into keeping up. We landed outside a slab of black rock. Mom, Clint, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thalia, and Percy were already waiting for us there.

"About time you showed up," Tony sighed, "We've been waiting for you forever!"

"Actually, it's only been three minutes and forty-five point two seconds," Thor replied.

"Technicalities."

Tony waved his hand dismissively. Walking over, I realized that my limp was gone. Percy and Thalia were fighting. Sighing, I leaned on the dark rock and fell over. Since the rock slab disappeared, opening into a dark and damp room. Smiling, Thor gestured to the cave.

"Mr. di Angelo is inside, I suggest Friend Percy goes in to check on him," Thor said.

Percy rolled his eyes and brought out his sword. Uncapping it, he went inside. The faint glow of his bronze sword cast eerie shadows on the walls. In the darkest corner a figure lied hunched in on himself. I breathed in deeply, recognizing the figure.

"Nico," I said softly.

Percy bent down and touched his knee. Nico jerked up, his dark eyes wild and frightened. When he saw Percy, the Underworld child started hyperventilating. Percy fell backwards in shock.

"No… p-please…" Nico begged.

I turned to Thor, his face was grave. Turning back to Nico, I watched as Percy tried to comfort him.  
"Nico, it's me. Percy, I'm not going to hurt you," Percy said softly bending down next to him.

"No… s-stop… i-it hurts… le-leave me a-alone," Nico begged tears starting to fall down his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you. See," Percy capped his sword and handed it to Nico, "I don't have a weapon now."

Thalia watched this exchange, she looked generally sad. Percy gently put a hand on Nico's knee. The son of Hades flinched, but didn't pull away. He was looking at the pen in his hand.

"Nico, we need you to come with us," Percy continued, "We won't hurt you."

"O-okay," Nico said sniffling.

Nico burst into tears, and Percy gently picked him up. The young child of Hades buried his face in Percy's chest and we moved out of the way for them. Before the doors closed, I grabbed a small figurine I found on the ground. The figurine had dark hair and eyes, its robe was also black. Only the skin was pale. Sticking it in my sweatshirt pocket, I followed the others.

**Mylene: What did I grab?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Nico: It was…**

**Me: *covers Nico's mouth***

**Natasha: *sighs* Will we ever know?**

**Percy: Eventually.**

**Me: Percy's right, now who wants to ask for reviews?**

**Percy: BRUCE!**

**Bruce: Sure, please review. We'll see how Nico recuperates.**


	9. The Earthquake and Mystery Girl

**Me: Yeah, no one reviewed… but oh well. I did post it really late at night…**

**Percy: You think?**

**Mylene: I still want to know what I grabbed.**

**Nico: *Looks at Me before turning back* I would tell you… but she scares me.**

**Bruce: Well, I could fix that.**

**Me: No, you only do things I tell you to.**

**Bruce: Why?**

**Me: Bill! Tim!**

**Bill and Tim: Yes?  
Me: You know what to do.**

**Bill and Tim: *Grab Bruce and take him away***

**Me: Anyone else.**

***Everyone shakes their head***

**Me: Good, Percy do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Fine. Candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's.**

**Mylene POV**

Nico was alone in a separated part of the infirmary. Fingering the statue, I inspected it. There was a worn spot on it, on the back, where my thumb currently was residing. There were a few spots that seemed to be ruined by water, as though someone had cried over this a few thousand times. Percy would probably know what it was.

"Percy," I called walking over.

He turned and watched as I came over.

"What?" Percy snapped.

I narrowed my dark eyes, "I know you're worried about Nico, but there's no need to be snappy. Besides I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Percy sighed pushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

"I found something in the cave. I thought you might know what it is."

I handed him the statue. Immediately he seemed to go to another place. Percy stared at the statue with a distant look in his sea-green eyes. Annabeth walked over, possibly to see what was going on. She saw the statue and frowned at it.

"Percy?" I asked snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"Hmm," he mumbled.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth groaned.

Percy blinked a few times before looking up from the statue. Annabeth gave him a look that clearly said that they were going to talk about it later. He nodded and looked back at me.

"Yeah, I know what this is," Percy answered looking back down at the small statue, "It's a mythomagic statue. Bianca gave it to me to give to Nico… I guess he hasn't parted with it."

"When did this happen?" Annabeth asked.

Percy ignored her, "I'll give it to Nico."

He walked over to the white infirmary door. Nico only was calm around Percy, we found out when Bruce walked in to care for him. Thalia found it completely unfair and she often was shouting arrows with Clint.

Thor came over; he was frowning still, which he's been doing since we got Nico back. I felt that Thor felt that Nico getting tortured was his fault, since he didn't get back until later. Annabeth walked off and Thor looked after her. I glanced at him.

"I never got to thank you," I said.

"About what?" he asked looking down at me.

"You fixed my leg. While everyone else said that it was impossible."

Thor smiled and I walked over to Tony. He was with Pepper, trying to figure out a way to fix Nico's trauma. No one knew what had happened to him, but Heimdall and Thor. Neither of whom would tell us, saying that Nico would tell us when he's ready. Meanwhile Tony was trying to get into the room without freaking out Nico… so far it hasn't worked yet.

"Tony," I said, "Pepper, nice to see you again."

"Hi Mylene," Pepper replied, "Tony what are you doing?"

"Trying to find a cure for trauma, we all need to get back on our feet," Tony answered scrolling through something.

"For Nico?" I asked going closer to the blue holographic images.

"For everyone, all of us have had traumatic experiences. We just know how to push them deep down."

"One day," Percy said walking in, "It will all over flow and it will hurt us all. Like with Nico."

I turn, "You gave him the statue?"  
Percy nodded and looked over Tony's shoulder before scowling.

"I hate dyslexia," he sighed.

"You're dyslexic?" Tony asked.  
"I'm hardwired for Ancient Greek and Latin."

"He's both Greek and Roman, it's weird," Annabeth explained to my confused look.

"Roman grandparents on my mom's side," Percy added.

"And possibly Norse," Thor said coming into the room.

"What?" I asked.

"Norse, I've felt an odd aura around Percy for years. It seems Norse, Roman, and Greek."

Thalia sighed and turned to Percy. Soon Thalia left, with Percy in her wake.

**3****rd**** Person POV with Percy**

Mylene looked after them and Percy heard the red door shut behind them. Thalia pulled him to the white infirmary door. Percy had decided that Nico should see Thalia, as she was the only one that Nico hasn't seen. Especially since no one but Percy had been in there.

"Are you sure he won't freak out?" Thalia asked uncertainly.

"As long as I'm with you he shouldn't," Percy answered, "But make sure that you don't have any weapons. He might freak out anyways."

Thalia quickly put down all her weapons in a designated place. Thor made it so that Tony couldn't grab the weapons and test them. Percy nodded, once she pulled a few daggers from her boot, and opened the door slowly.

Inside Nico tensed up when he heard the door opened. Then he relaxed when Percy gently placed a hand on his shoulder. When he saw Thalia, Nico immediately started shaking.  
"Calm down Nico, it's fine," Percy sighed.

"Hey Nico, I'm weaponless," Thalia lifted up her arms in a surrender motion.

Nico slowly stopped, but he didn't take his dark eyes off of Thalia.

"I just wanted to make sure that you that you're okay," Thalia continued, "How are you?"

"F-fine," Nico replied slowly relaxing in Thalia's presence.

Percy gave Thalia an encouraging smile as the cousins continue to watch as Nico starts to relax in their presence. Soon Thalia sat down on the edge of Nico's bed and they talk. Percy watched this with a smile on his face. Walking to a cabinet, he pulled out a board game. He was pretty sure that they would want to play something instead of talking.

"I've got a game!" Percy exclaimed.

Nico jumped, nearly a foot in the air, and Thalia turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" Thalia asked.

"Monopoly, I don't think we should just talk the whole time," Percy replied putting the game board in front of Nico.

Nico chose the dog, Thalia chose the thimble, and Percy chose the boat. Soon the game wasgoing. Near the end, Thalia had already taken out Nico. Percy, meanwhile, was pulling through because of Park Place and Boardwalk. Soon though, Thalia knocked him out.

"Fine Thalia, you win," Percy sighed.

Alarms wailed and red lights flashed. Percy jumped up and Nico covered his ears. Thalia gripped the chair. The whole building was shaking and some dust was falling from the ceiling. Nico suddenly started breathing hard and fast. Thalia and Percy both noticed this and pulled Nico between them.

"What's happening?" Thalia shouted.

"Earthquake!" Someone shouted opening the white door and entering the pure white room.

"But, New York doesn't get earthquakes."  
"Actually," Percy shouted over the shaking building, "New York gets earthquakes."

Suddenly they see Mylene next to them. Her dark eyes are wild with fright, it took them a while to register that she's there. Nico was shaking in the middle of the cousins. The roof collapsed around them, it took them a while to realize that Percy had put up a wall of water around them in a single thought. Looking around, the clear water ball made it so that where they were was the only place not destroyed in the room. Slowly the earthquake stopped and they heard shouting.

"Mylene! Percy! Nico! Thalia!" someone shouted.

"We're in here!" Percy shouted back.

Footsteps came and Bruce threw an arm out so that the avengers wouldn't topple off the edge. Percy took down the water ball and the roof above them started shaking. Mylene looked up at the shaking roof.

"This is unstable, we need to get off," Thalia exclaimed looking extremely pale.

"Thalia," Percy said calmly, "You need to jump."  
"What! No!"

Percy ignored Thalia, "Guys! Catch her. Mylene, fly above in case she falls short."

Mylene nodded and took off into the air. She seemed like a gigantic raven.

"Thalia, go," Percy ordered.

She nodded, extremely pale, getting to the edge, she looked over and gulped. They were high in the air. At the bottom the cars looked like matchbox toys. Thalia went to the white bed where Nico and Percy were sitting and got in a running position. The Avengers were ready to catch her on the other side. Sprinting, Thalia ran to the edge and jumped before she could fall. Closing her eyes, Thalia free fell through the air. Hands grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Okay," Percy whispered slightly, "Nico put your arms around my neck. We're going together."

Nico nodded and did as Percy said. He held on tightly and Percy ran to the end and also jumped off. Percy ended up grabbing onto the ledge on the other side. Immediately, images of Tartarus flashed through his mind. Annabeth holding onto his hand and him holding onto a small ledge, hanging over the dark abyss. The abyss that had no bottom.

"Percy," Natasha called.

He was wrenched from his thoughts.

"I'm going to let go Nico," Percy told his little cousin, "I'm going to use the water from a nearby hydrant."

Nico nodded and tightened his grip on Percy. Looking up, Percy locked eyes with the Avengers and smiled. He let go and free fell to the ground. Someone shouted out above them. Nearby a fire hydrant exploded and the water came to Percy's aid. It created a whirlpool and swallowed the demigods' whole. It evaporated and two demigods appeared in the middle.

Avenger fans were watching this whole thing and whispering broke out. All about Warrior and his fishy powers. Nico let go of Percy and landed on the ground. One girl, a red head, pushed through the crowd and stopped in front of them. She had blue eyes and made eye contact with Percy. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but Percy quickly shepherded Nico into the unstable building.

"Percy! Wait!" she called.

**Me: Who's the mystery girl?**

**Nico: That's what I want to know.**

**Percy: She used my actual name! Styx.**

**Natasha: All of our big fans know our actual name.**

**Bruce: And besides, Mylene uses them in public.**

**Me: No one will know the mystery girl, and no. It's not Rachel.**

**Piper: When do we come in?**

**Me: Next Chapter, I promise. Now Piper, ask for reviews.**

**Piper: Whatever, please review. Then you find out who the mystery girl is.**


	10. Laurel

**Me: Well, no one got the mystery girl. Though she's only shown up once in all the PJO and HOO stories… at least so far.**

**Piper: I know who she is!**

**Me: I did make up her appearance, mostly because it doesn't say.**

**Nico: That explains it.**

**Annabeth: I thought it was Nancy.**

**Natasha: Who?**

**Percy: No one.**

**Me: I don't care. Bruce do the disclaimer.**

**Bruce: candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's… not even the mystery girl.**

**Mylene POV**

"Percy," I started running towards him, "Who's the girl?"

"What?" He asked letting go of Nico's shoulder.

I showed him the video. It showed from them falling, getting swallowed by the crystal water, and the red haired girl calling out to him. Percy shook his head.

"Call a meeting, I'll explain who it is. Though I don't know why she called out towards me," Percy sighed looking exhausted.

I ran into Bruce on the way towards the meeting room.

"Meeting," I wheezed.

After a few minutes, everyone including Annabeth were seated around the table. Tony had plugged in my black computer and brought up the video. Annabeth watched and recognized the girl. Thalia and Nico meanwhile were so confused, as neither of them had ever met the girl. Once it was done, Tony unplugged my black computer and handed that to me.

"That's Laurel, a daughter of Aphrodite," Percy explained, "I don't know why she wants me but I should go to camp and check."

_Good choice Perseus Jackson, _A voice echoed through the room, _Run back to your petty camp. You won't be able to defeat me. I have an ally and you have the petty Avengers and their daughter._

I gripped my hands tight under the table.

"Gaea, Loki could barely defeat the Avengers," Percy taunted, "How is he supposed to defeat the camps to?"

_Loki is no matter to me. He could die for all I care, _Gaea replied, _He's just another one of my pawns._

Her voice disappeared and didn't come back. Percy turned to me.

"I'm going to need you Mylene, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth. We should leave as soon as possible," Percy sighed, "Get ready, we'll meet in the lobby in five minutes."

We all split up and I got changed into a red shirt with long sleeved black lace over it. I wore black ripped skinny jeans, black heeled boots, and I pulled my black hair up in a French rope braid with a black bow. I put my black quiver over my shoulder with my black bow and strapped my silver dagger to my waist.

"I'm ready," I said in the lobby running into Percy.

The elevator doors opened and Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico walked out. Outside I could see Laurel and the other fans. They all had different colored signs and I didn't even bother to read them. Usually it was just asking them to marry or date them. It was kinda gross especially when people asked it to me.

"How are we going to get out?" I asked.

"Leave that to me," Thalia replied.

She walked outside sparking and everyone parted in her way. A news reporter comes forward when we all walked out. She had dark hair and green eyes, she had tan skin and was wearing a pencil skirt business outfit. There was a camera man behind her, I couldn't tell you what he looked like since he seemed to be hiding behind the camera.

"Thank the gods we've worn hoods this whole time," Percy mumbled next to me.

The women went right up to Percy and I.

"Hi, I'm Melanie Brooks from Channel 12. I'm here to ask a few questions," Mrs. Brooks said.

"Fine, but only three. No more," Percy sighed.

"Warrior, are you and Huntress dating?"

"No, I already have a girlfriend."

"What about Black Angel and Reaper?" Melanie asked.

"He already has a girlfriend," Percy replied.

"Are the rumors true, did you get your powers by getting bit by a radioactive crab?"

"No, that's all."

We pushed through the crowds and find Laurel. She was waiting by a white van. At Annabeth's face she gaped and started stuttering. Annabeth smiled at her.

"Hey Laurel, long time," she smiled.

"But… how?" Laurel asked.

Annabeth frowned, "I'll explain it at camp. Let's go."

We climbed in the back and I spread out my wings. They had started to cramp up while I was sitting in the meeting. It felt nice to have them out, and not stuck inside. Percy smiled and I watched as Nico started drifting off onto Thalia, but immediately jerked awake.

"So, when will we get to camp?" I asked Laurel.

"Soon," Laurel promised then she glanced in the rearview mirror and cursed, "Percy, your fans are following us."

"Skatá," Percy cursed, "Now I would love to have your parents Mylene. Even Tony would be nice."

I stared at him, "You must really be desperate. Leave it to me."

I jumped on the roof and flew off. The news crew followed me, probably believing that I would stop. Waving my hand, I watched as they were plunged into darkness and couldn't see anything. They braked and I waited until they wouldn't be able to see the van, which disappeared around a corner and couldn't be seen. After it lifts, I fly as fast as I could, making sure to double back a few times to confuse them.

I landed at camp and saw Leo, Piper, Hazel, Jason, and Frank run forwards. Piper immediately gave Laurel a hug and turned to us.

"People in camp are going missing," Piper informed us, "We have a cabin counselor meeting."

She hadn't even realized Annabeth was there. At least until Annabeth finally crawled out of the car.

"Hey," Annabeth said cautiously.

"Annabeth?" They all asked.

**ME: I THINK I ACCIDENTLY HIT CAPS LOCK… WAIT FOR ME TO FIGURE IT OUT. There, fixed it!**

**Kelp Head: Okay, what did you do to my pen name?**

**Pinecone Face: What's up with this?**

**Black Widow: Who's doing this?**

**Thunder Dude: What is going on here?**

**Me: Mine's normal.**

**The Super Hot Leo Valdez: I don't know what's going on here, but I kinda like it.**

**Iron Man: Well, at least it got the name right.**

**Me: At least mine is normal…**

**Sparky: Really?**

**Beauty Queen: I think it's cute.**

**Me: Alright, Leo ask for reviews… I'll figure it out.**

**The Smoking Hot Leo Valdez: Please review, I kinda like this… **


	11. The Plan

**Me: I fixed it! I think…**

**The Super-sized McShizzle Leo Valdez: She's not able to change my name, I won't let her.**

**Me: Really?**

**The Flaming Hot Leo Valdez: Hey… I'm fine with it though.**

**Jason: Good, I'm fine with this.**

**Piper: Finally, how come Leo's hasn't changed?**

**Me: He's the one that hasn't changed it.**

**Natasha: I'm happy it's gone, I was ready to kill whoever did it.**

**The Bad Boy Supreme: *Pales and runs out of room***

**Mylene: Well, looks like we found out who did it.**

**Natasha: I'll get him later.**

**Percy: Let's get this story started.**

**Me: Then you do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Fine, candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's.**

**Mylene POV**

Annabeth smiled at them, "I'm alive."

That snapped the others out of their daze.

"What… how?" Leo asked.

Annabeth pushed some blonde hair out of her stormy gray eyes, "It's a long story. We'll explain it at the councilor meeting."

"We'll explain it?" Percy asked turning towards her.

"Fine, I'll explain most of it. But I'll need your help."

I smiled at the two and spread my black wings out. Nico got hit in the face with them. Leo fixed his gaze on me for a moment before turning away. Frowning, I retracted them, hitting Nico again. Maybe he thought I was going to hit him again with them or something, because he walked away from me. Rolling my dark eyes, I walked over to the Big House. There, a few counselors were already waiting. I recognized Clarisse, Travis and Connor, and Malcolm. Those were the few that I recognized, the others were unrecognizable.

"Uh, hi," I said.

"Ugh, it's Angel Girl again," Clarisse grumbled.

Before I could retort, those that met us at the van walked in. Then Percy, Thalia, and Nico also joined us. Annabeth didn't come in, I think they wanted to surprise them.

"So, why were we called here?" Clarisse asked.

"Campers are going missing Clarisse, a few of the counselors are stand in," Piper pointed out.

"Like I am," Malcolm muttered.

"Miss Princess is dead, you aren't stand in," Clarisse growled.

"Actually," Percy started, "Annabeth's alive."

Clarisse sighed, "We know…"

Annabeth walked in, "What did I miss?"

She had a poker face on and I couldn't help but laugh at the others expressions. Clarisse was gaping like a fish at Annabeth, Malcolm was staring, Connor and Travis had pinched themselves, and those that knew were laughing hysterically with me.

"Another thing," I started standing up, "I'm not Greek or Roman."

Now everyone turned to me.

"Then are you Egyptian?" Malcolm asked.

"Nope," I said, "I'm Norse, a daughter of Thor."

Connor and Travis stared at me.

"I'm pretty," Travis started.

"Sure," Connor added.

"That."

"Thor."  
"Is."  
"A."  
"Thunder."  
"God."

I shook my head to get rid of an oncoming headache, "Yes, but I'm also the daughter of the Avengers. Their DNA is mixed in my body, giving me the powers I have."

"And your wings," Percy added.

"You have wings?" Connor and Travis asked.

"Weren't you there when she first came to camp?" Frank asked.

Connor frowned, "Nope, we were in New York."

I put out my wings and Nico ducks.

"Sorry Nico," I apologize.

He ignores me.

"Anyways," I continue ignoring the fact that Travis and Connor were examining my wings, "Loki, my uncle, has teamed up with Gaea to destroy Olympus and Asgard. Putting my knowledge of Loki with Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeths knowledge of Gaea I've got a good idea of how they're going to fight us."

I pull out a holographic portable projector, which I grabbed before leaving, and put it in the middle of the ping pong table. A holographic image that showed Olympus and Asgard came up. The demigods gasped and started whispering among their selves at the image of Asgard. I smiled at the familiar picture of my part time home, despite the fact that I have to wear a dress there. Gods, have I mentioned that I hate dresses?

"They'll be splitting up their army and attacking Asgard and Olympus separately so that none of them can become allies to the others. Mostly because of the treaty between Asgard and Olympus," I started.

"Wait, what treaty?" Malcolm and Annabeth asked.

"The treaty that Olympus and Asgard signed when Thor first became the guardian of earth," I answered waving my hand at them, "Anyways, Loki will probably take his half of the army to Asgard, since he knows his way around, and Gaea will take her part of the army to Olympus. They'll both strike at the same time, probably midnight so that they're unprepared and asleep."

"That's nice Angel Girl," Clarisse said, "But how are we going to fight them?"  
I glared at her, "I'm getting to that. Okay, so I'll take a group up to Asgard. Since I live there half the summer and know every knock, cranny, and secret passage there. Percy will take a group to Olympus and fight there."

I looked up to see them gaping at me.

"So it's just us?" Travis asked, "I don't like the odds of that."

I laugh, "Have you forgotten. My parents are the Avengers and I live in Asgard half the time, we've got allies. I'm pretty sure I can get those fighting at Olympus the Warrior Three."

"Wait, who?" Clarisse asked.

I stared at her, "The Warrior Three do I need to give names?"

They nodded and I sighed.

"Fandral, he's the blonde; Volstagg, he's the red head; and Hogun, he's the black haired one," I explained.

Clarisse frowned and I got right down to business.

"Okay, we need to split up the cabins, so which ones go with me to Asgard and which ones come with me and which stay with Percy? I'll split up my parents between. Thor will come with me though," I sighed.

They nodded and dispersed. We waited until Clarisse's stringy brown hair disappeared around the corner. Sighing, I leaned backwards in my chair.

"Anybody got a way that I can contact my parents?" I asked.

Percy smiled and put water on a burner and mist appeared. He opened the window and a rainbow appeared, Jason threw in a drachma.

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, show us the Avengers," Percy begged.

The image of my parents appeared in the rainbow. When they saw us Tony fell out of his chair and the others laughed at him. Smiling, I waved at them to get their attention off Tony.

"Hey, we're splitting you guys up," I said, "Thor you're coming with me as is Clint and Steve. The rest of you are going with Percy."

"Where are we going?" Clint asked.

"Asgard, we're taking some demigods to. That's where Loki is going to strike with his army."

**Me: Well, this was kinda boring…**

**Mylene: You think…. Where's Mom?**

**Percy: Killing Leo, I think.**

***Scream in distance***

**Clint: That's Nat, killing someone.**

*******_Natasha _****pulls in ****_The Super Hot Leo Valdez _****by the ear***

**Natasha: I'm not going to kill him, I'm just going to severely injure him.**

**Me: *looks at Natasha* I would agree with you but I think I have a better idea.**

***Me goes over and grab chains from a hook on the wall. Me ties up Leo and hits a blue button, opening a shark tank underneath him***

**Me: There.**

**Natasha: Eh, I could do better.**

**Leo: Please don't kill me!**

**Me: Percy, make sure the sharks don't eat Leo.**

**Mylene: I don't know you two. **

**Leo: PLEASE REVIEW! AHHH SHARK!**


	12. Preparing for Battle: Asgard

**Me: I think Leo likes the sharks now.**

**Leo: Good shark, please don't kill me.**

*******_Leo_**** pets the Great White attentively while ****_Percy _****swims around in the shark tank***

**Natasha: Huh, I'm actually surprised the Great White hasn't killed him yet.**

**Clint: You sound depressed.**

**Annabeth: Percy! Do you think the rest of us could join… without getting eaten.**

**Percy: Come on in… the waters fine.**

*******_Annabeth _****changes into a swimsuit and jumps in***

**Leo: Hi, Percy what's the shark's name?**

**Natasha: Really? What's the shark's name, do sharks even have names?**

**Percy: They do, that one's name is Blood.**

**Leo: *Frowns* Seriously! Why do I have to have the one shark with a scary name?  
Piper: Uh, Annabeth. What are you doing in the shark tank?**

**Tony: Don't ask.**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Tony: Okay, author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**Thalia: Since when have you done what she said?**

**Tony: When I found out she had a shark tank.**

**Mylene POV**

The Hermes cabin, Iris cabin, Hecate Cabin, Demeter Cabin, Zeus/Jupiter cabin, Hades Cabin, Myself, and then Thor, Mom, and Bruce are going to Asgard. The demigods going to Olympus get the rest and the Warrior Three, since we will have the Asgardian's. Thor stood with the demigods and I. Mom and Bruce weren't standing with us, they were off to the side walking around. Leo was talking with a caramel haired girl. Her hair was braided down one shoulder, she had a few tears in her eyes.

"That's Calypso," a girl with ambrosia colored hair said, "Leo's girlfriend."

She sounded wistful, as though she really liked Leo. Her blue eyes and upturned nose signaled to me that she was a daughter of Hermes.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ambrosia," She smiled, "Ambrosia Richardson daughter of Hermes."

"Can I call you Amber?"

Her eyes suddenly went distant for a moment before she returned.

"Sorry, I don't think that's a very good idea," Ambrosia replied.

I smile and Mom and Bruce come over to us. Thor makes sure we are all in the circle that I was already standing in. The demigods seemed excited. For me, I was just happy to go back to Asgard. Nico was silent, he hadn't said anything since we saw Laurel. Thalia kept sending him worried looks, I think it was unusual for him to be silent. I wouldn't know, I hadn't known him that long. Ambrosia had started talking to one of the Iris cabin kids. I'm pretty sure his name is Butch.

"Hey," I said, "Are you ready?"

"No," Thalia replied.

Nico shook his head, before pushing his black hair out of his eyes. Percy walked over.

"Stay safe," He said before hugging us.

"We'll be fine," I replied.

"You aren't getting soft are you Kelp Head?" Thalia asked.

"No," Percy answered, "I just don't want any of you guys to get hurt."

Percy looked at Nico, his sea-green eyes softened slightly. Nico was looking at the ground, sticking it with his nightmare black sword. He bent down and looked Nico in the eye.

"You can sit out of this one," Percy reminded him.

Nico shook his head and Percy sighed before leaving the circle. Percy disappeared in water vapor and we all stood inside the circle and looked up.

""Heimdall!" Thor shouted.

We were beamed up in multi colored lights and flew through space and time. **(A/N watching Doctor Who… having fun writing this. Anyone want the Doctor to randomly come in. I'm still on Season one though…) **Screams of shock were heard around us, Thor was chuckling as the demigods were screeching. If this hadn't been so serious, I would have also started laughing. We re-appeared in the Bi-Frost. Heimdall's golden eyes held more worry then I had ever seen them. Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun all had their weapons and were waiting to go to Earth and help the others fight.

"Well, I'll take the demigods, Mom, and Bruce to the Throne room. Then I'll go find Sif," I suggested.

Thor nodded and I turned to the demigods. Signaling for them to follow me, I stepped out onto the Rainbow Bridge. Immediately, whispers broke out amongst the demigods. Smirking, I continued on. Thalia and Nico ran up beside me. Nico was getting pulled by Thalia. She probably didn't want to leave Nico behind with the others.

"So, this is Asgard," Thalia said gesturing towards the golden city.

I nod, "Asgard has always been my favorite home, despite having to wear dresses."

Thalia grimaced, "I hate dresses."

Nico suddenly stopped; we had reached the end of the Rainbow Bridge. There were many silver roads leading many different ways. If you didn't know your way around you could easily get lost. Thankfully I've been here so many times that I knew every single secret passageway. Loki doesn't know about them, thankfully, so we could use that to our advantage. I lead them down the north-west passage, then turned left, then right, and last lead them down a middle passage. Up ahead you could see the looming golden castle.

"We're really going inside that?" Travis asked.

"Yes, now don't touch anything," I responded, "And that especially means the Hermes cabin."

Mom and Bruce had stayed behind with Thor. The best I could do is hope that they would stay with him. Walking inside the palace, the others started whispering even more excitedly. I stopped in front of Odin and bowed. His golden eye still gleamed in its place and his blue eyes looked at everyone individually. Odin's face seemed more wearisome than usual and his gray hair seemed to be taking a silverish color. After Frigga died, Odin seemed to be getting older and more tired as the days went on. The others followed my lead.

"Greek's and Roman's," Odin sighed, "What are their business here?"

I stand up, but the others stayed bowing.

"AllFather, there is a war brewing here. Loki has come to strike his revenge on Asgard, but not alone this time. He has Gaea helping him this time. We come to fight," I announced, "But we seek Asgard's help. Since the battle will be here."

"What about Gaea?" Odin asked.

"The Warrior Three have been sent down to help the rest of the demigods and my parents to fight."

Thor took that as his cue to come in with Mom and Bruce. Odin slid a hand down his weary face. Age had definitely taken a toll on him. I nodded to Thor and walked off to find Sif. Honestly I had no idea where I would find her, usually she found me so I climbed up onto a balcony and sat there. After a few minutes she dropped down and sat next to me. Her dark brown hair was in its usual ponytail.

"Hey, we're fighting a war here. Wanna help?" I asked smirking.

Before she could answer, I dropped on the silver street. From up top I could see Sif nodding before dropping down after me.

"Let's get this war started."

**Me: Honestly, I don't know Sif's character very well. Sure I watched all the Thor movies, but I can't seem to get it right!**

**Thor: It is not that hard.**

**Percy: Eh, I just want to see how the Warrior Three fight.**

**Me: Okay! Do you guys want the next chapter to be the demigods and Avengers on Earth getting ready for battle or the battle starting on Asgard? So, review with your answer!**

**Nico: Please REVIEW!**


End file.
